


Close Call

by owlpockets



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Bull and Sera's ridiculous battle plans almost goes horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Multifandom Drabble Exchange](https://www.imzy.com/multifandomdrabble) on Imzy.

“Sera!” Bull watched, horrified, as her small body was tossed into the air. A brief, panicked scream reaching his ears. The three arrows Sera put through the giant’s skull made it thrash, dying slowly. 

In three strides, Bull reached her in time to break the fall. His forward dive had them both on the ground while the giant crashed down inches away; their eyes met, rounded and wide with surprise that they had survived that situation unscathed. 

Sera laughed first, a curtailed guffaw leading into hysterical giggles as Bull joined in her mirth. “Andraste’s arse, that was a close one!”


End file.
